Navidad al estilo Uchiha
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Mikoto está ocupada con la organización de la fiesta navideña, Sasuke por primera vez siente deseos de asistir a la misma. Este fic fue escrito para el "Amigo Secreto" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas". Basado en el pedido de Abisag Freiheit.
1. Preparativos

**Navidad al estilo Uchiha**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic fue escrito para el "Amigo Secreto" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".

 **Advertencia:** Universo alterno.

Basado en el pedido de **Abisag Freiheit**.

Me gustaría un fic del Clan Uchiha en el mundo real (el nuestro) como dueños de una empresa familiar muy exitosa y aunque sean ricos y ambiciosos no sepan llevarse bien, además de que tienen rivalidad con el clan Hyuuga. Me gustaría ver cómo se llevan en familia ahora que se acerca Navidad y, aunque son gente muy ocupada, tienen que encontrarse en una fiesta organizada por Mikoto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Preparativos**

* * *

Si había algo que Mikoto odiaba era tener la mente en blanco. Incluso en su tiempo libre su mente trabajaba. Ya fuera en formas de mantener su casa en orden o estrategias para la empresa familiar, ambos trabajos igual de demandantes. El tener un bloqueo faltando poco para navidad era frustrante. Sabía que no debía preocuparse por sus otras responsabilidades, consciente de la importancia de esa fiesta solía delegar sus otros compromisos, pero era la primera vez que sentía que realmente necesitaba ese espacio en su agenda. Faltaba pocos meses, y como todos los años, debía preparar una fiesta para la ocasión. No era solo el hecho de que odiaba fracasar, sino la importancia de dicho evento. Todas las personas influyentes asistían, de fallar la prensa lo utilizaría para destrozar su imagen. Mikoto sabía que muchos se aprovecharían de dicha situación y era algo que no podía permitir.

Tenía un comité para que la ayudaran con la organización. Había contado con este por años y la habían ayudado desde la primera vez que estuvo a cargo de dicha celebración. Los cambios en el personal eran mínimos. Podía pedirles que le dieran ideas, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Mikoto confiaba en su equipo, pero había tareas que no estaba dispuesta a delegar y esa era una de ellas. Mikoto confiaba en su comité, después de años trabajando juntos sentía que no podía confiar en otro grupo para esa tarea. El problema era que no tenía una temática y sin temática no podía iniciar con los preparativos.

El año anterior fue sobre luces. No se había limitado a las luces navideñas, hubo fuegos artificiales y bailarines que interpretaron la danza del fuego. Durante muchos días se estuvo hablando de dicha celebración, algunos incluso aseguraron no haber asistido a una mejor fiesta de navidad y que esa sería insuperable. Mikoto estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que estaban equivocados.

Un desagradable sabor invadió su boca. En ese momento fue consciente de que, el lapicero que había estado mordiendo se había roto. Se apresuró en enjuagar su boca. No regresó a su trabajo, decidió tomarse una pausa de diez minutos para poder despejar su mente. Mikoto prefería vencer los bloqueos trabajando, pero en esa ocasión no parecía funcionar. Por más que veía la hoja en blanco solo lograba hacer líneas sin ningún significado.

Cuando vio que en la hoja no había espacio para más trazos, decidió que era el momento de buscar una nueva. La hizo una bolita y la lanzó al basurero. Por unos instantes consideró hacer una celebración ecológica. El que la hubiera hecho años atrás hizo que la descartara. Estaba consciente de que, sin importar lo mucho que se superara, de nada serviría pues la farándula insistiría en que se trataba de una medida desesperada propia de quien se ha quedado sin creatividad.

Los diez minutos se convirtieron en más de una hora. Se dirigió al Spa y después de un relajante masaje perdió la noción del tiempo. En cuanto regresó a su zona de trabajo lo hizo más tranquila, pero seguía sin ideas por lo que decidió regresar a su antigua estrategia, hacer que la inspiración la encontrara trabajando.

Mikoto consideró usar máscaras. Idea que casi descartó al pensar en lo cliché de la idea. En las canciones y novelas que se escribieron sobre una pareja de enamorados que se encontraba o conocía en medio de un baile de máscaras. Lo único que hizo que no abandonara esa idea fue pensar en los trajes victorianos. Damas usando vestidos engrandecidos con sus crinolinas y polisones, corsés y sombreros decorados con encajes, plumas y flores. Caballeros vestidos con franela, tweed, lana y terciopelo. Elegante y romántico, algo que deseaba incluir en su fiesta navideña.

"Podría entregar máscaras con las invitaciones", pensó Mikoto. Ella consideraba que las invitaciones también eran importantes, y aunque muchos las lanzaran al basurero después de leerlas, eran la primera impresión. Tenía sus dudas sobre mantener el anonimato, consideraba que podía ser excesivo.

Llamó a su comité. Consideraba que el reunirse cuanto antes era una prioridad.

* * *

—¿Está segura de que es una buena idea? —le preguntó Inabi Uchiha —. Durante años hemos alquilado un salón de eventos y nunca hemos tenido problemas.

—Los Hyuuga han comprado un salón de eventos, así que el nuestro debe ser más grande y mucho más elegante —afirmó Mikoto. Su mirada severa no dejaba lugar a dudas.

—Lo haré de inmediato —respondió Inabi sin disimular su molestia.

—No —agregó Mikoto —. Quiero que me traigas un reporte con los cinco mejores salones de eventos, confío en tu criterio. No quiero que omitas ningún detalle, incluso si te parece insignificante. Tienes cuatro días para hacerlo —con un gesto de mano, le indicó a Inabi que podía y debía abandonar su oficina.

Lo último que Mikoto vio de Inabi fue su ceño fruncido. Por más que intentara disimularlo, para ella resultaba evidente que no le gustaba su trabajo como asistente y que el único motivo por el que no renunciaba era porque esperaba obtener un ascenso. A Mikoto esto último no le importaba, mientras no le diera problemas y cumpliera con sus órdenes, podía seguir trabajando con él.

Continuó leyendo la revista de espectáculos. Pasó las páginas sin prestarle atención realmente, mucho de lo que se encontraba escrito en las mismas le parecía carente de importancia. Únicamente se detuvo cuando encontró un artículo sobre su hijo menor. Lo más extraño para ella fue leer el encabezado. Le resultaba difícil de creer que Sasuke estuviera interesado en alguien, más que tuviera novia, como el artículo lo afirmaba.

Sin embargo, había una fotografía en la revista. Sasuke estaba al lado de una joven. No sabía si la incomodidad en su rostro era por la prensa o la mujer en su lado. La cercanía entre ambos le hizo sospechar que era lo primero. Mentalmente se dijo que debía conversar con su hijo. Al final decidió descartarlo. Una parte de ella deseaba que fuera cierto, pero otra le decía que se trataba de algo absurdo. Además, conocía a la prensa, más de una experiencia desagradable le había enseñado que no se podía confiar en todo lo que decían. Incluso cuando existían fotografías. Una toma descontextualizada y un título engañoso podrían engañar a más de un ingenuo.

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada llamó su atención. Con un "pase" le indicó a quien golpeó la puerta que contaba con su aprobación para entrar. Cuando la puerta se abrió, se encontró con los rostros de sus hijos. No era algo que debiera sorprenderle, ella los había llamado minutos antes. Aunque si era sincera debía admitir que le sorprendía el que acudieran a su llamado con tanta rapidez. Era durante fin de año cuando sus dos hijos aseguraban tener más trabajo y menos tiempo.

Se dirigió a su escritorio. Tomó unos sobres que le habían llegado el día anterior. Estas eran las invitaciones del clan Hyuuga. Mikoto hubiera preferido no invitarlos. La relación que mantenía con ellos era mala, tanto a nivel profesional como personal, pero sabía que debía hacerlo por el bien de la empresa. De no hacerlo, la prensa no tardaría en esparcir rumores y podría poner en peligro la frágil relación que mantenían con sus rivales. Mikoto no estaba dispuesta a darles la oportunidad de deshacerse de un contrato que representaba una pérdida de millones para su empresa.

—Estas son sus invitaciones—Mikoto le extendió un sobre a cada uno de sus hijos —. La temática será la época victoriana, hable con sus secretarias por lo que lo único que tendrán que hacer será tomarse las medidas y presentarse a la fiesta y no, no es necesario que lleven pareja, por lo que tampoco podrán usar eso como excusa. Estas son las del clan Hyuuga —Mikoto les extendió las invitaciones de las que hablaba —. Todavía no le he entregado las invitaciones a cartero por lo que pueden continuar con sus trabajos, pero preferiría que lo hicieran cuanto antes, no quiero que se repita lo del año pasado.

—Puedo encargarme de ello —comentó Sasuke. Pese a la seriedad en su rostro, Mikoto notó que dicha tarea no le molestaba y que incluso parecía un tanto ansioso —. Tengo que reunirme con unos proveedores y me queda de camino.

—Entonces te encargo esta tarea —agregó Mikoto después de una pausa relativamente larga. Sabía que para Sasuke era importante obtener el reconocimiento de su padre y que por eso en ocasiones se esforzaba de más, pero en esa ocasión tenía el presentimiento de que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante.

Si no fuera porque se trataba del clan Hyuuga, habría sospechado que el interés de Sasuke era porque quería ver a alguien. Los Uchiha no se llevaban con los Hyuuga, del mismo modo que Uchiha y Senju no se relacionaban, o los Uchiha con otros Uchiha. Mikoto admitía que ellos solían ser competitivos y ambiciosos, quizás demasiado.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo solo? —insistió Mikoto.

—Apuesto a que Itachi debe tener mucho trabajo y es algo que no me quitaría más que unos cuantos minutos.

—No tengo problema con ello —comentó Itachi. Su rostro mostraba la seriedad que era usual en él. Nada que hiciera a Mikoto sospechar que su hijo mayor fuera consciente de lo que su hijo menor planeara.

—Supongo que nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de parecer. Solo espero que no se trate de una de sus técnicas para faltar a la celebración de navidad. Estoy preparada para cualquier cosa que puedan hacer.

—Nosotros no haríamos algo así —respondieron Itachi y Sasuke al unísono. Ambos se veían un tanto atemorizados por la advertencia de su madre.

No era coincidencia el que ambos hermanos tuvieran más trabajo durante esas fechas y Mikoto lo sabía. Ninguno de los dos comprometía su trabajo, era lo único que no estaban dispuestos a hacer. El orgullo era mucho más fuerte que sus deseos por evitar la celebración navideña. Mikoto los había descubierto tomando tareas que no les correspondía, dentro y fuera de la empresa.

Años atrás habían organizado una campaña benéfica. Dijeron que por ser navidad querían hacer un aporte a la sociedad y se dedicaron a organizar una fiesta para los más pequeños. Hubieran tenido una excusa para faltar a la celebración navideña de no ser por la intervención de Mikoto quien les asignó un comité de apoyo. En los siguientes años se repitió el evento. Este logró un alcance tan grande que otras empresas comenzaron a imitarlo, incluyendo a los Hyuuga quienes adoptaron otra causa, recuperar las zonas verdes en Japón.

También usaron la ropa de excusa. Mikoto no supo ni quería imaginar cómo hicieron que sus trajes quedaran en un estado tan deteriorado. Sospechaba que Shisui estaba bastante involucrado en ello. Ella había sospechado que intentarían algo así, por lo que, sin que ninguno se enterara, había guardado un traje extra para cada uno de sus hijos.

No los culpaba por querer faltar a esa celebración. Mikoto se esforzaba por hacer de ese evento una ocasión memorable, pero había cosas que ella no podía controlar. Una de ellas era la prensa. Los paparazzi podían ser de mucha ayuda para mantener su reputación, pero también una molestia cuando se trataba de sus vidas privadas. Impulsados por la necesidad de conseguir novedades podían ser algo molestos.

Mikoto estaba consciente de lo populares que eran sus hijos. Ambos eran jóvenes, trabajadores y atractivos. Muchas mujeres y hombres deseaban poder establecer una relación formal con ellos, pero sus hijos no parecían estar interesados en ello. Cada vez que les preguntaba si había alguien que les gustara, la respuesta era la misma. Itachi y Sasuke decían no tener tiempo para algo tan trivial y preferían enfocarse en el trabajo.

Era una pena que muchas de esas personas no lo entendieran. Días, semanas e incluso meses antes de navidad, solían intentar conseguir una cita. El medio más común eran las cartas. Mikoto había leído varias de ellas, encontrándose con cosas normales como fotografías hasta otras no tan normales, como ropa interior. Mikoto quería creer que esta no había sido usada, pero sabía que era poco probable tomando en cuenta lo intensas que podían llegar a ser estas personas. Pero también era consciente de lo importante que era el que sus hijos asistieran a esas celebraciones. Si no lo fuera, los ayudaría a encontrar excusas para ausentarse e incluso organizaría una celebración navideña mucho más pequeña y personal.

—Confío en ustedes —fue la respuesta de Mikoto. No consideró necesario agregar que había tomado varias medidas para asegurarse de la presencia de ambos.

Mikoto notó que Sasuke no parecía incómodo con su respuesta. Desde el momento en que le entregó la invitación pudo notar que no se veía tan molesto como de costumbre y eso le resultaba extraño. Aunque a Itachi no le gustara más la celebración navideña de los Uchiha, era quien menos se quejaba de dichos eventos. En esa ocasión parecía lo contrario.

Como Inabi no estaba, Mikoto tuvo que encargarse de llevar las invitaciones con el cartero. Agradecía el que muchos de los invitados no fueran tan delicados como lo eran los Hyuuga, pues de lo contrario repartir las invitaciones sería una tarea que les tomaría semanas e inclusive meses.

Llamó a Teyaki. A pesar de que ninguna invitación había sido confirmada, Mikoto sabía que los bocadillos debían encargarse desde antes, especialmente si se tomaba en cuenta la alta demanda que tenía el senbei. Este nunca había faltado en sus celebraciones navideñas y dudaba que llegara a pasar. Para los Uchiha, el senbei de Teyaki era una tradición. Utilizó una cantidad aproximada, no era del todo precisa, pero pocas veces se le hacían cambios a la misma.

Planeaba ir a tomar un masaje relajante cuando recibió la llamada de una de las integrantes de su comité. Aquello le resultó extraño, no porque no recibiera llamadas sino por lo pronto de la misma. Normalmente solía recibir preguntas cuando faltaba poco para navidad. Se trataba de Izumi, la novata del grupo.

—Tengo una lista con varios grupos que están interesados en tocar durante la celebración navideña —le dijo Izumi —, le he enviado al correo electrónico los nombres y lo que piden.

—¿Hay una opción que se relacione con la época victoriana?

—No —respondió Izumi. Mikoto no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber lo preocupada que estaba al no tomar eso en cuenta.

Sabía que Izumi podía llegar a ser un tanto insegura, pero la había elegido por una razón y confiaba en su criterio. El que la llamara no era algo que le molestara, si bien estaba perdiendo tiempo, entendía el que tuviera sus dudas. Sus compañeras más leales y eficaces empezaron de ese modo. Ella también había tenido muchas dudas cuando organizó su primer evento. Mikoto tenía grandes esperanzas en Izumi.

—Busca una y elige tres de la lista que me has dado. Recuerda que es tu departamento, tu responsabilidad.

—Lo haré, señora, no la defraudaré.


	2. Víspera de navidad

**Capítulo 2: Víspera de navidad**

* * *

Sasuke sí tenía que hablar con unos proveedores, pero no se trataba de una prioridad. Los proveedores le habían dicho que tenía hasta el fin de semana para pasar por el pedido y no se trataba de algo que requiriera con urgencia. Aunque no le hubiera molestado que Itachi lo acompañara, admitía que eso podría afectar sus planes.

Después de reunirse con los proveedores, se dirigió a las oficinas centrales de la empresa de los Hyuuga. Fue recibido por la secretaria quien le sonrío de manera coqueta. Pidió hablar con Hinata. Siendo la asistente del presidente de la empresa no tenía nada de extraño el que requiriera su presencia.

—Son las invitaciones —Sasuke le extendió los sobres de los que hablaba —. Será un honor contar con su presencia.

Después de entregar las invitaciones, Sasuke tomó un taxi y se dirigió a una cafetería poco conocida. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar uno de los lugares más apartados. Sabía que en ese lugar no tendría problemas con la prensa, motivo por el que era un cliente frecuente, pero quería algo de privacidad. Le era inevitable estar consultando su reloj con frecuencia, le preocupaba que Hinata no hubiera visto la nota que coló junto a las invitaciones.

—Lamento el retraso —le dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba a si lado. Sasuke notó que estaba despeinada, su rostro estaba enrojecido, no precisamente por la timidez y su respiración era agitada —. Faltaba poco para el almuerzo y tenía papeleo pendiente por lo que necesite de una buena excusa.

Sasuke posó su mano sobre el rostro de Hinata con delicadeza y la besó con ternura. Él no solía ser demasiado expresivo, pero por Hinata estaba dispuesto a hacer algunas excepciones. Disfrutaba ver el rostro sonrojado de su novia cada vez que la sorprendía de esa forma. Habían estado saliendo por varios meses, pero Hinata seguía comportándose como si fuera el primer día… eso le gustaba.

—¿Están listos para ordenar? —le preguntó una de las meseras. Sasuke no sabía desde hace cuánto tiempo había estado allí y ciertamente no le importaba.

Por la forma en que reía podía decir que había estado esperando ese momento. No estaba seguro si por haberlos estado observando o por esperar a que estuvieran listos para pedir, como había dicho. Esperaba que fuera lo segundo, su privacidad era algo que apreciaba, aunque dada su posición, era algo difícil de conseguir.

—Pediremos lo de siempre.

—En seguida se lo traigo —fueron las palabras de la mesera antes de retirarse.

—Es una suerte que sea la hora del almuerzo —comentó Hinata, era muy poco lo que tartamudeaba.

—¿Demasiado hambrienta? —preguntó Sasuke un tanto bromista.

—Quería verte —respondió Hinata, el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo más intenso.

Sasuke le mostró la máscara que su madre le había dado junto a la invitación. Incluso desde pequeño no le había gustado asistir a la fiesta navideña que su madre organizaba. Cada vez que se encontraba en estas no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le gustaría estar haciendo en ese momento. Sasuke dudaba que en esa fiesta se repitiera dicha situación, las máscaras le brindaban una excusa para poder estar junto a Hinata sin tener que preocuparse por miradas indiscretas o por lo que la gente pudiera decir.

—Peinaré mi cabello con un moño y pondré un lirio sobre el mismo —Hinata le mostró su máscara.

—Sus pedidos —la mesera colocó dos bandejas sobre la mesa —. Buen provecho —agregó antes de retirarse.

Sasuke estaba seguro de poder reconocer a Hinata en medio de tantas personas, incluso si ella no usara un lirio en su cabello. Habían sido novios por menos de un año, pero se conocían mucho más. La primera vez que Sasuke vio a Hinata, ambos eran unos niños, sin embargo, su relación al inicio fue bastante distante. No tenían amigos en común y siendo de familias rivales, parecía imposible que algo pudiera surgir entre ambos.

Cada uno pago su parte de la cuenta. Para Sasuke no era ningún problema el pagar la cuenta en su totalidad, pero Hinata lo prefirió de ese modo. Así había sido desde el principio de su relación, Hinata era una persona sencilla y solía avergonzarse cada vez que tenían un detalle especial con ella, incluso si este provenía de alguien cercano.

Al regresar a la oficina se encontró con Obito. Sasuke revisó su reloj y comprobó que se había retrasado. Había perdido la noción del tiempo junto a Hinata por lo que regresó a su trabajo con un retraso de media hora. Mentalmente se dijo que Obito no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle, no solo porque era la primera vez que se demoraba sino por ser Obito, quien nunca había llegado puntual a ningún evento.

—¿Me buscabas por algún motivo en especial?

—Hola, Sasuke —respondió Obito. No había ni un tono de sarcasmo en su voz y la sonrisa en su rostro indicaba amabilidad —. Es la cámara Web de mi computadora, necesita ser reemplazada.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó Sasuke notablemente sorprendido. Hubiera querido decir que eso no le correspondía, pero mientras no consiguiera un acenso, tendría que seguir lidiando con ese tipo de situaciones —. Es la tercera en lo que va del mes ¿No te hemos dicho que dejes de usarla para tus asuntos personales?

—Esta vez no fue eso —intentó justificarse Obito, pero la sonrisa nerviosa que tenía indicaba que nuevamente se había distraído conversando con Rin durante horas.

—Sabes que está prohibido comer cerca de los equipos.

—Tenía que pulir algunos archivos y me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Muchas veces le habían hecho las mismas advertencias, sin embargo, estas no parecían servir de nada pues siempre cometía los mismos errores. Más de una vez se había preguntado por qué no lo habían despedido. Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. Obito estaba lejos de ser un prodigio e incluso era bastante irresponsable. Su única virtud era su perseverancia. Solía esforzarse por hacer su trabajo de la mejor manera y, como la mayoría de los Uchiha, ser el mejor en lo que hacía. De alguna manera que no lograba entender, Obito Uchiha siempre lograba cumplir con todos sus objetivos.

—Le pediré a Itachi un presupuesto y te haré saber mi decisión. Aunque no te garantizo nada, comienzo a pensar que la cámara web no es tan necesaria en tu trabajo.

—Es muy necesaria, en especial cuando un archivo está renderizando.

—Veré que puedo hacer —respondió Sasuke, no se sentía con ánimos de discutir.

—Nos vemos luego —le dijo Obito a modo de despedida—. Tengo trabajo que terminar y algunos detalles que pulir antes de la fiesta de Mikoto.

—Date prisa.

Sasuke dudaba que esos detalles fueran terminar con sus pendientes. No sería la primera vez que Obito debía llevarse el trabajo a la casa para poder cumplir con sus objetivos. Podría apostar a que lo que haría sería buscar una cita e incluso tenía una idea bastante aproximada de la persona a la que le haría esa pregunta. Obito era uno de los pocos Uchiha que eran transparentes con respecto a sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

En cuanto se encontró solo en la oficina, Sasuke se dedicó a terminar el reporte de que debía entregar a la secretaria de su padre. A pesar de que Obito le había dado algo más que agregar confiaba en que terminaría con sus pendientes antes de la celebración navideña. Si era sincero debía admitir que le resultaba extraño el esforzarse para poder asistir a la fiesta de navidad cuando siempre era lo contrario. Incluso debía admitir que se sentía un tanto emocionado. Las máscaras le brindarían algo que por mucho tiempo había deseado, privacidad. Además, sería la primera, y esperaba que no fuera la última, fiesta a la que asistía en compañía de Hinata como pareja.

Otro asunto que le preocupaba era el acto de caridad que él y su hermano organizaban todos los años. Ambos habían iniciado con la organización de la fiesta. Tenían un lugar reservado para la fiesta e incluso habían contratado a un servicio de entretenimiento. En cuanto a la comida, ni siquiera habían elaborado un menú.

Mentalmente se dijo que debería acudir al comité encargado de organizar la fiesta de navidad. Aunque sabía que tenían mucho trabajo durante esas épocas, también eran conscientes de que no tendrían ningún problema en ayudarlos y que, en caso de tenerlo, tampoco se podrían oponer. Todos los años Mikoto insistía en que los buscara en caso de que necesitaran ayuda, oferta que solían rechazar con la excusa de que no deseaban causarles problemas o retrasos con su agenda.

Planeaba dirigirse a la oficina de su hermana, pues para terminar su informe, necesitaba de un presupuesto. El recordar lo que faltaba para la fiesta infantil lo hizo detenerse. Para esto último también necesitaba un presupuesto, por lo que prefirió crear un prototipo de menú y así ahorrarse un viaje.

El recuerdo de las palabras de su madre hizo que comenzara a hacer el menú desde cero. Si bien no descartó del todo los dulces, consideró necesario incluir opciones más saludables. Mikoto solía decir que la obesidad infantil ya era un problema grande como para que ellos contribuyeran al mismo. También insistió en que era necesario y prácticamente una obligación el enseñarles a los más pequeños comer saludablemente.

Los regalos no le preocupaban. Desde que empezaron con esa campaña, habían logrado crear una alianza con varias de las principales jugueterías del país. Sasuke e Itachi, además de brindarles una cantidad de dinero, debían encargarse de distribuir los juguetes. Las jugueterías y personas que estuvieran dispuestos a colaborar con la causa eran quienes los elegían.

Lo correcto hubiera sido avisarle a Itachi que pasaría a su oficina, pero no lo hizo. No era solo que tuviera prisa, era el hecho de que no le importaba si su hermano pudiera estar trabajando con algo importante.

—Adelante —escuchó que le decía Itachi.

Sasuke encontró a Itachi revisando unas tablas en la computadora. No parecía preocupado, Sasuke apostaba a que terminaría en cualquier momento y que, incluso tenía tiempo para ayudarle a él con sus pendientes. "Como siempre", pensó con amargura. Itachi había sido un prodigio desde que era pequeño y él, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara, no podía salir de su sombra.

—Necesito unos presupuestos —le dijo, no consideró necesario saludarlo.

—Enseguida te lo hago llegar —respondió Itachi, tan calmado como siempre.

—También he hecho un menú para la fiesta infantil. Te lo he enviado al correo electrónico.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —respondió Itachi, sus palabras eran sinceras —. Estuve negociando con algunos estudiantes para que se encarguen de envolver los regalos, ya sabes, como parte del programa de becas de la compañía. Si me das unos minutos te daré un informe con la cantidad de niños que asistirán al evento. Supongo que no quieres faltar a la celebración de este año.

Sasuke se sintió molesto al escuchar esas palabras. No era el hecho de que su hermano estuviera al tanto de sus deseos por ir a la fiesta, incluso si estuviera al tanto de su relación con Hinata, no le afectaba mientras que no interviniera. Lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara, no lograba superar a Itachi. Su hermano parecía seguro de poder terminar su trabajo antes de la fiesta, Sasuke incluso tenía la sospecha de que lo haría antes de terminar ese día, mientras que él dudaba poder hacerlo incluso si se desvelara hasta navidad.

Con el menú había creído hacer una diferencia. No era una competencia, nunca lo fue y Sasuke lo sabía. Sin embargo, eso no había evitado que una parte de él la tomara como tal. Se dijo que si se encargaba de organizar la fiesta infantil en su totalidad podría demostrarle a su padre su valor y obtener su reconocimiento. A pesar de que llevaba años trabajando en la empresa de la familia podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en que su Fugaku se había mostrado orgulloso de él y le sobrarían dedos.

—Me gusta este menú —comentó Itachi después de leer el menú que Sasuke le había enviado al correo electrónico —. Bien hecho, hermanito.

Esas palabras bastaron para disipar el mal humor en Sasuke. Si bien Itachi podía llegar a ser un obstáculo para él, uno que en ocasiones parecía imposible de superar, seguía siendo su hermano mayor y la persona a la que más admiraba en el mundo. El que le dijera que se sentía orgulloso de él era significativo.

—¿Necesita el archivo en físico o en digital? —agregó Itachi, su mirada se encontraba fija en la computadora.

—Digital, solo necesito observarlo —respondió Sasuke. No lo quería, pero le era inevitable seguir sonriendo.

—Como digas. En unos segundos el presupuesto estará terminado.


	3. Los últimos detalles

**Capítulo 3: Los últimos detalles**

* * *

Mikoto observó las fotografías que Inabi le había entregado. No había leído el reporte que las acompañaba ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo. La cantidad de páginas que lo formaban le resultaba desconocida, pero por su grosor podía decir que eran bastantes. Recordaba haberle dicho no omitiera ningún detalle, supuso que debió haberle dicho también que debía ser específico. Consideraba que leer el reporte le tomaría más tiempo del que tenía y que sería en vano, pues no cambiaría su opinión.

Los tres salones eran hermosos, no lo podía negar. Si lo hiciera estaría mintiendo. Aunque el estilo arquitectónico que poseían era diferente, los tres poseían una elegancia bastante marcada. No le extrañaría que muchas personas estuvieran interesadas en adquirirlos, si es que nadie lo había hecho en el momento en que ella se dedicaba a analizarlos.

—No me gusta ninguno —Mikoto señaló la primera fotografía —, tiene muchas habitaciones, parece más una casa que un salón de eventos. No nos conviene que nuestros invitados estén demasiado dispersos —señaló la siguiente fotografía —, demasiado pequeño —señaló la tercer y última fotografía —. El papel tapiz es horroroso. Necesito más opciones pronto.

—Se las traeré de inmediato —respondió Inabi, su sonrisa evidentemente era forzada.

—Que sea para mañana, los decoradores deben comenzar a trabajar cuanto antes.

—Los tendré listos hoy —agregó Inabi, un pequeño tic apareció en su rostro.

—Eso espero. Tengo buenas expectativas sobre ti y no quisiera que, por algo tan pequeño, la imagen que tengo sobre ti se vea destruida.

Los edificios eran buenos, pero no lo suficiente. Sabía que si quería competir con los Hyuuga necesitaría algo mejor que eso. Leyendo varias revistas sobre arquitectura, supo que el salón de eventos de los Hyuuga no solo había aparecido en la portada de varias de las revistas más reconocidas en el área, sino que también había recibido varios premios. Mikoto dudaba que uno de los salones que Inabi le mostró fuera digno de obtener un reconocimiento. Aunque faltaba poco tiempo, Mikoto se dijo que, si Inabi no encontraba un salón a la altura de sus expectativas, encargaría que le construyeran uno.

Después de que Inabi se retirara de su oficina, Mikoto se dedicó a llamar a los integrantes de su comité. Les preguntó por el progreso en sus deberes y les recordó que, en caso de cualquier eventualidad le pidieran ayuda a ella. El único problema con el que lidió fue la inseguridad que sentían varios de sus compañeros al no tener un lugar donde organizar el evento.

—De eso me encargo yo, ustedes encárguense de cumplir con lo que se les ha ordenado —respondió cada vez que le hacían la misma pregunta —. Siéntanse tranquilos, que si pasa algo seré yo la que tenga que estresarse y solucionarlo todo.

No se quejaba. El año anterior había sido peor. La encargada de la alimentación no le había dicho que no pudo conseguir el menú hasta que faltaron dos días para el evento. En aquella ocasión tuvo que encargarse de todo ella sola. Conseguir un restaurante que estuviera dispuesto a preparar la cantidad de comida que necesitaba en tan poco tiempo fue una tarea casi imposible de realizar. Tuvo que invertir más dinero del que había calculado en un principio, pero valió la pena, pues la fiesta fue todo un éxito.

Como todos los años, Mikoto recibió muchas propuestas por la cobertura de su fiesta de navidad. El dinero que le ofrecían era tentador, pero no un factor importante a la hora de elegir. Sabía que ganaría más dinero si le concedía el derecho de transmisión a más medios, pero también que esto era un arma de doble filo. Entre más medios difundieran su evento, menor sería la exclusividad, algo que no podía permitir.

La primera revista que seleccionó fue "Konoha new´s". Esta había estado presente en todas sus celebraciones y no había dado ningún motivo por el que debiera ser descartada. De los noticieros hubo uno que llamó su atención, "31 Minutos". No solo era el reconocimiento que había adquirido en los últimos años sino el hecho de que ella lo había visto y le había gustado. Con las otras opciones fue más severa. Revisó la calidad con la que transmitían los medios, la veracidad de sus noticias y obviamente, el prestigio con el que contaran. De las treinta cartas que recibió, solo tres obtuvieron una respuesta positiva.

Mikoto comenzó a escribir cartas a todos los que le escribieron. No solo para aquellos con los que estaba dispuesta a negociar la cobertura de su evento, sino también aquellos con los que no lo haría. Esto último no era necesario, pero sentía que era lo que debía hacer. No solo por cortesía sino también para dejar abierta la posibilidad de futuras negociaciones.

La experiencia le había enseñado a Mikoto que era mantener una buena relación con la prensa. Dada su posición y la de su familia era inevitable que la farándula estuviera interesada por lo que hacían, incluso debía admitir que se trataba de algo necesario. Como empresa debían mantener una buena imagen ante el mundo, mostrar su negocio como uno rentable y una buena opción para invertir. Si sabía manejar las cosas, Mikoto sabía que no solamente podía manejar la información que le llegaba a la prensa, sino que también la forma en que la usaban, siendo esto último lo más difícil de regular.

Sabía que contaba con varios días para responder y que tenía otros asuntos que terminar, algunos incluso de mayor prioridad, pero lo prefería de ese modo. Demorarse en responder era algo que consideraba como falta de educación y que no estaba dispuesta a hacer. Siendo la encargada del departamento de Relaciones públicas, sabía que la imagen que se formara era de vital importancia.

En cuanto terminó, se dirigió al centro comercial más cercano. No era solo el hecho de que Inabi se encontraba investigando salones de eventos, Mikoto pudo encargarle esa tarea a otro de sus empleados. Era el hecho de que ella disfrutaba comprando los obsequios navideños para su familia, sentía que de ese modo era un gesto más personal.

Comprar los regalos fue algo que le tomó poco tiempo. Conocía a su familia lo suficiente para saber qué les gustaría recibir. Envolver los regalos tampoco fue especialmente complicado, tenía experiencia realizando esa tarea. Desde que era una niña acostumbraba a envolver los regalos por sí misma. Su madre fue quien le enseñó, ella solía decir que, incluso si estaba mal envuelto, lo que importaba era la dedicación y el amor con el que se hiciera un regalo. Amaba a su familia por lo que quería que sus sentimientos llegaran a ellos.

* * *

Enterarse que Sasuke había retirado su traja para la fiesta era algo que Mikoto no se había esperado. Preguntó si había pedido algún ajuste a su traje. No fue así, incluso insistió en que el traje estaba en perfectas condiciones. Normalmente era Itachi el primero en conseguir su ropa y Sasuke el que más cambios pedía que se le hiciera, muchas veces haciendo casi imposible que su ropa estuviera lista a tiempo.

Mikoto sabía que su hijo le estaba ocultando algo. Parecía demasiado emocionado por la fiesta, podía notar que se estaba esforzando por asistir a la misma. Como madre sabía que eso no era normal en él, solo que no entendía qué podía motivarlo a actuar de esa forma. El recuerdo de la revista que había leído días antes llegó a su mente. En su momento lo había considerado absurdo, pero en ese momento comenzaba a cobrar un poco de sentido.

No podía ser la atención. Sasuke parecía molestarle como siempre el tener que lidiar con la prensa, incluso le había sugerido que reforzara la seguridad para que ningún paparazzi se colara en el evento. El que su espíritu navideño hubiera surgido de pronto le resultaba incluso un poco gracioso. Sasuke no odiaba la navidad, solo se preocupaba por su trabajo. No tanto como para ser considerado un Grinch. Mikoto sabía lo importante que era para su hijo obtener el reconocimiento de su padre.

El que Sasuke estuviera enamorado seguiría pareciéndole absurdo, pero de todos los motivos en los que podía pensar, ese era el que, a su parecer, tenía más sentido. Si Sasuke quería ir a la fiesta era porque había algo en esta que llamaba su atención y debía estar relacionado con la temática, pues recordaba también que había insistido en mantener usa la máscara para mantener sus identidades en secreto. Fue por ello por lo que Mikoto decidió que solo el personal de seguridad tendría permiso para saber quién se encontraba detrás de la máscara, aunque si los invitados podían decidir si deseaban conservar el anonimato.

"Debe ser alguien a quien conozca", pensó Mikoto. Su hijo menor no era precisamente la persona más sociable, además el trabajo solía consumir gran parte de su tiempo por lo que era poco probable que conociera a más personas fuera de la empresa de los Uchiha. "Tal vez no es una buena persona", se dijo Mikoto. Odiaría pensar que su hijo estuviera en malos pasos, pero entender el motivo por el que le ocultara un noviazgo le extrañaba tanto como el hecho de que estuviera en una relación.

Mikoto se dijo que, quizás, el motivo por el que Sasuke no le hablara de su novia, fuera porque no se tratara de una relación seria. Consideraba que tuviera sentido el que no quisiera involucrarse demasiado si se trataba de algo pasajero, pero su instinto de madre le decía que no era así y que lo que Sasuke sentía iba más allá de una simple atracción.

La puerta de su oficina fue golpeada. Con un "Adelante" le hizo saber a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado que podía pasar. Cuando vio que se trataba de Izumi sospechó que ella podría ser la persona que se robó el corazón de su hijo. Ella llevaba poco tiempo trabajando con la empresa por lo que podría tener justificar el cambio en la actitud de Sasuke. Esperaba que fuera así porque, si no se equivocada, algo que consideraba poco probable, el corazón de Izumi pertenecía a otro Uchiha.

—Buenas tardes, señora Mikoto —le dijo la joven de manera atropellada.

—Buenas tardes ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Sí —se apresuró en responder, pero al ser consciente de su respuesta, calló abruptamente —, quiero decir que ha surgido un problema. Los LLUEHHHB tuvieron un problema con su vuelo. Intenté contactar con otra aerolínea, pero es imposible, todos los servicios están llenos por navidad.

—¿Y? —preguntó Mikoto.

—Pueden llegar, pero no antes de las nueve de la noche, quizás un poco después.

—¿Entonces? —Mikoto, con un gesto de mano, la animó a continuar.

—Freddy Turbina podría reemplazarlos, él estaría llegando antes —comentó Izumi pensativa —. Si siguen retrasados podría negociar con Slash.

—¿Ves que no era tan complicado? —le dijo Mikoto. No había reclamo ni enojo en su voz, por el contrario, la estaba animando a tomar la iniciativa.

—Lo haré de inmediato —Izumi salió corriendo, pero regresó casi que al instante —. Lamento haberme ido sin despedirme ¿puedo retirarme?

—Adelante y despreocúpate. Entiendo que tienes mucho trabajo pendiente.

—Gracias y disculpe por las molestias.

Aunque Izumi se esforzaba en su trabajo, Mikoto notaba que ella carecía de la ambición típica en los Uchiha. Amaba su trabajo, eso no se podía negar, pero cuando la veía no encontraba ese deseo intenso por un ascenso que había notado en Inabi. Ella era una Uchiha un tanto particular y no lo decía únicamente por sus orígenes.

La siguiente visita que recibió fue de su esposo, Fugaku Uchiha. A diferencia de Izumi, se notaba que él no estaba allí por cuestiones laborales. Le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta, intuía el motivo por el que la había buscado en su oficina con una rosa en las manos. Podía ser cursi, pero Mikoto adoraba que su esposo la sorprendiera con detalles como ese.

—Dame unos segundos para que termine estos reportes y podremos retirarnos.

—Te espero —comentó Fugaku, no se veía enojado, aunque sí un poco impaciente.

Mikoto sabía que no tendría ningún problema si dejaba el trabajo sin terminar. Incluso si no lograba terminar con sus pendientes antes de la fecha señalada. Siendo la esposa del presidente de la compañía no debía preocuparse por ser sancionada. No podía negar que disfrutaría salir con su esposo y pasar el rato, olvidarse de sus responsabilidades. Lo único que la detenía era su sentido del deber. Fallar no era una opción, odiaría fracasar. Nunca lo había hecho y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

—Estoy lista —le dijo Mikoto. Al notar que Fugaku no la había escuchado, decidió acercarse.

Lo primero que notó era que se había quedado dormido. Aquello no le molestó, trabajaban en la misma empresa por lo que entendía lo agotadoras que podían llegar a ser las jornadas laborales. Besó su nariz y lo despertó con mucho cuidado. El que la hubiera esperado a pesar de lo cansado que se encontraba era muy significativo para ella. Cuando Mikoto y Fugaku dejaron las instalaciones de la empresa, ya había anochecido.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —le preguntó al notar que se había desviado del camino a la casa.

—Romper la rutina —respondió Fugaku —, pensé que te gustaría cenar fuera de casa.

Fugaku la llevó a uno de los restaurantes más caros y exclusivos de Japón. No fue eso lo que la conmovió, sino los recuerdos de los momentos que habían vivido en ese lugar. Fue en ese restaurante que Fugaku le había pedido matrimonio, también el lugar que había elegido para hacerle saber a su esposo que estaba embarazada… en las dos ocasiones.

—¿Algo que deba saber? —le preguntó mientras fingía leer el menú.

—¿Necesito una excusa para tener una cita con mi esposa en un lugar como este?

—No, ninguna.


	4. La fiesta de navidad

**Capítulo 4: La fiesta de navidad**

* * *

—Si no te conociera, diría que estás enamorado —le dijo Shisui en tono burlón.

Sasuke se preguntó si en realidad era tan evidente. Como se trataba de Shisui asumió que se trataba de una broma. No le avergonzaba estar saliendo con Hinata, el único motivo por el que no había hecho pública la relación entre ambos era porque temía la reacción de sus familias al saberlo. Podría estar exagerando, pero conocía a Hiashi Hyuuga y sabía lo complicado que podía ser. Por muchos años había hecho a Hinata sentirse como alguien insignificante, alguien inútil e indigna de ser su hija. Sasuke era consciente de lo mucho que su novia había trabajado para obtener el reconocimiento de su padre, odiaría ser el motivo por el que lo perdiera.

—Deberías preocuparte por otras cosas, como tu traje para el baile.

—No eres el más indicado para decirlo —respondió Shisui, su tono de voz seguía siendo burlón.

Sasuke supo de inmediato a lo que se refería. De los tres, Itachi era el único que sabía cómo atar su corbata. No estaba seguro de cómo su primo lo hacía, pero siempre se las arreglaba para atar su corbata en lugares y de formas improbables. En ese momento se la había atado en una de sus piernas.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Mikoto le preguntó del otro lado de la puerta —. ¿Están presentables?

—Pasa, con confianza —respondió Shisui.

—Supongo que he venido en buen momento —la mirada de Mikoto se encontraba sobre Shisui y Sasuke, los dos que no habían terminado de arreglar sus trajes.

—¿Estás segura de que la ropa de la época victoriana llevaba corbata? —preguntó Shisui mientras se quitaba la suya.

—No, pero mi asesor de imagen dijo que se veían bien, así que podemos dejarlo pasar. Si esa es tu excusa para no usar corbata, deberás buscarte una mejor.

—Tenía que intentarlo —respondió Shisui mientras aparentaba inocencia.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, acostumbrado a la indiferencia de Shisui. A pesar de su actitud, él realmente disfrutaba de la fiesta de navidad y no lo hacía solo por la comida. A él en verdad le gustaban las fiestas y no perdía oportunidad para incluirlo a él y a Itachi en sus planes, especialmente a este último que era su mejor amigo.

Después de que Mikoto atara la corbata de Shisui se dirigió a Sasuke. Tomó la prenda de vestir y la ató con mucho cuidado. Al terminar, su rostro mostró una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

—Se ven tan apuestos. Siento pena por todos corazones que romperán esta noche, especialmente tú Sasuke, que no estás soltero.

Si Sasuke hubiera estado bebiendo algo en ese momento, habría terminado escupiéndolo. Tratándose de Shisui podía entender que era una broma, no sería la primera ni la última vez que hacía un comentario de ese tipo. Pero tratándose de su madre no sabía que esperar, admitía que le había hecho una que otra broma en el pasado, pero también que su madre parecía tener un don para enterarse de todo, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara por ocultarlo. Recordaba que cuando tenía cinco años había pasado algo parecido. Su madre le había dicho que no debía jugar futbol dentro de la casa, él y Shisui desobedecieron y rompieron un jarrón. Lograron reemplazarlo por uno exactamente igual, pero eso no evitó que Mikoto los descubriera. "Una madre lo sabe todo", recordaba que le había dicho en esa ocasión.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Shisui, el tono burlón en su voz era más que evidente —. ¿Quién es la pobre víctima?

—Ni se los ocurra pelear —les dijo Mikoto. Su rostro que normalmente mostraba una sonrisa amable mostraba una expresión de enojo que logró asustar a Shisui y a Sasuke.

—Estaremos listos en unos pocos minutos —respondieron al unísono.

—Eso espero —el rostro de Mikoto volvió a adquirir una expresión amable —. Itachi, veo que estás listo ¿podrías ayudarme con unos asuntos que tengo pendientes? No te quitara mucho tiempo.

Itachi asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Lo único que le faltaba era la máscara, pero esa podía ponérsela en cuanto se dirigiera a la fiesta. De los tres, era el que contaba con la mayor parte de su vestimenta.

Antes de retirarse, Mikoto le dedicó una última mirada a Shisui y a Sasuke. Su rostro que normalmente mostraba una sonrisa amable en esa ocasión lucía una expresión seria, una que prometía un severo castigo en caso de que no estuvieran preparados para el evento de esa noche.

—¿Sasuke, has visto mis zapatos? —preguntó Shisui notablemente nervioso.

—¿Los buscaste en el armario? —respondió Sasuke con la misma expresión que su primo.

—Sí.

—¿Buscaste en tu otro armario?

—No.

Shisui buscó debajo de su cama, encontrando los zapatos que necesitaba. Se sintió bastante aliviado al comprobar que no se habían ensuciado o roto. No quería imaginar cómo reaccionaría Mikoto se algo así hubiera pasado, pues se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión.

—Nunca aprendes —comentó Sasuke mientras que arreglaba las mangas de su camisa. Al igual que a su primo, le faltaban sus zapatos, pero a diferencia de Shisui, no necesitaba buscarlos, pues ya sabía dónde se encontraban.

* * *

A Sasuke no le gustaba recibir a los invitados, pero en esa ocasión era una excusa para poder estar pendiente de todas las personas que ingresaban al salón de eventos. Sabía que no sería sencillo, Hinata estaría usando una máscara y él no sabía que vestido llevaría. La única pista con la que contaba eran sus ojos, no conocía a nadie que no fuera un Hyuuga que poseyera ese color tan peculiar.

En cuanto vio a Hinata, supo que se trataba de ella. Sus ojos detrás de la máscara y su cabello atado en un moño le resultaron inconfundibles. Los saludos pasaron a segundo plano, sin importarle lo que pudieran pensar las personas con las que hablaba, decidió que debía alejarse. Hinata era su prioridad.

—Te ves hermosa —le dijo en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

—Gracias —respondió Hinata entre tartamudeos —, usted se ve muy atractivo… siempre lo hace, pero quería decírselo.

Como la máscara que Hinata llevaba solo cubría la mitad de su rostro, pudo apreciar el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas. No era la primera vez que le hacía un cumplido, pero Hinata siempre reaccionaba de ese modo.

—¿Me permite este baile? —Sasuke tomó su mano y la besó con delicadeza.

—Será un honor.

Hinata y Sasuke se dirigieron a la pista y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de un vals. No estaban solos, pero ambos se sentían como si lo estuvieran. La gente a su alrededor parecía camuflarse con el entorno hasta desaparecer. No importaban sus apellidos, mientras bailaban solo eran dos personas que se amaban.

* * *

A Hinata le gustaba la temática de las máscaras. Gracias a estas podía estar junto a Sasuke sin preocuparse de lo que le dijeran. No era vergüenza lo que sentía, era temor a las consecuencias. Hinata temía por lo que pudiera pasarle a Sasuke. Era consciente de lo importante que era para su novio el reconocimiento de su padre. Durante años lo había visto esforzándose, trabajar más allá de sus límites para lograr que se sintiera orgulloso de él y dejar de estar bajo la sombra de Itachi. Odiaría que Sasuke perdiera el reconocimiento de su padre por salir con una Hyuuga.

Pero había otro motivo por el que a Hinata le gustaban las máscaras. Todos los años que había asistido a la fiesta navideña de Mikoto, la situación era la misma. Los Hyuuga y los Uchiha se encontraban inmersos en una batalla por opacar al otro. No había insultos, pero si comentarios mal intencionados y miradas soberbias. Con las máscaras puestas, el único reconocimiento que podrían obtener era individual.

Recordaba que en las anteriores fiestas no había podido estar tranquila ni un instante. Constantemente tenía que recordarse que debía mantener la postura y la mirada firme. Aún sin estar siendo observada, Hinata debía estar pendiente de todos sus movimientos y de la imagen que estaba mostrando. Una vez le habían tomado una fotografía incómoda y su padre le prohibió que eso se repitiera. No se trataba de que hubiera dado una mala imagen o que se hubiera avergonzado, simplemente había cerrado los ojos. Una presión que únicamente era comparable con la fiesta de año nuevo que organizaban los Hyuuga, siendo esta una estrategia para competir con los Uchiha, pero sin romper del todo las relaciones entre ambas familias.

Lo único que no le había gustado fue la reacción de su padre. En cuanto supo que sería un baile de máscaras se lo tomó como una ofensa personal. Incluso aseguró que era una táctica para que ellos no pudieran lucirse. Afortunadamente su madre logró calmarlo cuando le dijo que no importaba, pues aún con máscaras, los Hyuuga resaltaban en cualquier lugar en que se encontraran. Hinata sabía que después tendrían mucho trabajo que hacer por la fiesta de año nuevo, donde su madre tendría que organizar una fiesta que superara a la de los Uchiha.

—Disculpe —escuchó la voz de Mikoto, saber que le hablaba le hizo voltearse sorprendida —, ¿podría decirme la hora? Hubiera traído un reloj, pero no combinaba.

—Claro —Hinata sacó el reloj que colgaba de su cuello —, son las diez de la noche.

—Gracias —le dijo Mikoto, pero antes de retirarse agregó —, si tienes que irte a la medianoche, puedes dejar una de tus zapatillas, a Cenicienta le funcionó.

Aquellas palabras dejaron confundida a Hinata. No sabía si se trataba de una inocente broma o si Mikoto la había descubierto. Por la forma despreocupada en que lo dijo, parecía ser lo primero. Hinata se dijo que, prefería ser una Cenicienta, pues aunque su historia con Sasuke se parecía a la de Romeo y Julieta, lo que ella anhelaba era un final feliz.

—¿Pasa algo? —Sasuke le extendió una bebida, como acababa de llegar, no había visto a Mikoto.

—Me encontré con tu madre, ella me pidió un favor.

—¿Qué casualidad, yo también me encontré con la tuya, me preguntó por los baños ¿Crees que sospechen algo?


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

Cuando Sasuke decidió tomarse unas vacaciones junto a Hinata tenía muchos planes. Había muchos lugares que deseaba conocer, sitios que explorar y comidas que probar. Lo que nunca imaginó fue que su relación con Hinata dejara de ser un secreto. Sabía que en algún momento tenía que pasar, el anillo que le había dado a su novia era un buen motivo para hablar.

Para evitar levantar sospechas, decidieron pedir las vacaciones con un día de diferencia. Acordaron reunirse en el aeropuerto y cambiar el destino del vuelo. Lo que ninguno tomó en cuenta es que su avión sufriría un pequeño retraso. Para hacer de la espera más llevadera decidieron comprar algo de comida, no imaginaron que un grupo de reporteros decidiera tomar unas fotografías para matar el aburrimiento.

—¿Estás segura de que eso es comestible? —preguntó Sasuke con duda. No podía negar que las hamburguesas tenían un buen aspecto y que su olor fuera incluso mejor, pero era la primera vez que probaba una.

—Creo que sí. Lo que no sé es si sea saludable.

—Podríamos intentar pedir algo más —Sasuke retiró uno de los panes con mucho cuidado, como si temiera quemarse.

—Pero podríamos perder el vuelo —respondió Hinata, al igual que Sasuke estaba analizando la hamburguesa, pero su rostro lo que mostraba era curiosidad —. Siempre he querido probar una de estas —comentó Hinata antes de morderla —. Debes probarla, está muy buena.

Para Sasuke era divertido ver a Hinata comiendo. La forma en que abría la boca para poder morder la hamburguesa o como su rostro era manchado con la salsa. Como ella parecía disfrutarla, decidió que él también debería probarla. "Está buena", se dijo mentalmente, a pesar de que no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.

Sasuke y Hinata se besaron. Pese a estar rodeados por muchas personas no creyeron que nadie los notara, ni siquiera les importó. Si lo hubieran hecho habrían notado a la reportera que, asombrada, le pedía a su compañero camarógrafo, que no se perdiera ningún detalle de lo que ellos hacían. Solo lo supieron hasta el día siguiente por casualidad. Mientras cambiaban de canal, descubrieron que su beso había sido transmitido por todo Japón.

* * *

Mikoto fue la primera persona con la que Sasuke habló cuando regresó de sus vacaciones. Ella lo estaba esperando, pero la seriedad de su rostro le dificultaban saber cuáles eran sus intenciones. El que no lo hubiera llamado ni preguntado nada acerca de su noviazgo con Hinata le resultaba de lo más extraño.

—¿La amas? —le preguntó Mikoto, su voz carecía de cualquier sentimiento.

—Sí —respondió sabiendo que sería inútil mentirle.

—¿Sabes que es una Hyuuga?

—Sí.

—Es todo lo que quería saber. Hubiera preferido que tú me lo dijeras.

—¿Lo habrías aprobado?

—Si te hubiera pedido que terminaras con ella ¿lo habrías hecho? —Mikot no esperó a que Sasuke respondiera —. No importa, no sería capaz de ponerte en una situación así. Hubiera preferido que te interesaras en otra persona, pero sí tú la elegiste, supongo que debe estar bien para mí.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho antes —le dijo Sasuke, un tanto sorprendido por las palabras de su madre.

—No importa, entiendo —en esa ocasión el rostro de Mikoto mostraba una sonrisa —. Nunca debimos involucrarte en algo tan absurdo como una rivalidad entre familias. Quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora, cuentas con mi apoyo.


End file.
